Gertrudes, A chapinha 8D
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Presente para - Hien-san :: Alguém por favor... ACHA O RAIO DA CHAPINHA DO DEIDARA! Obrigado u.u :: SasoDei :: YAOI ::


**Gertrudes****, a Chapinha 8D**

**- One-Shot –**

**• Shipper: **Saso/Dei (Yaoi)

**• Sipnose: **'Danna''O que foi Deidara?'' ... ''... '' Deidara, você está chorando? '' o que ta acontecendo aqui?'' GERTRUUUUDES!'' Quem? Oo''Minha chapinha T.\)''x.x'

**• Gênero: **Romance / Humor / Comédia

**Não me matem x.x E minha primeira fic yaoi, de um casal que eu amo, feita para uma menina especial. **Yoru-chaan! **Desculpas por ter esquecido seu aniversário moça... Se sabe que amo você né? ;D**

**Enjoyem/O/**

_

* * *

•_

_A mansão Akatsuki... Um lugar onde os melhor entre os piores ninjas estão. Todos com a ficha criminal maior que o estado do Amazonas. Perigosos e sedentos de sangue. Poderosos e frios __assassinos__, contratados por __aqueles__ que não tem coragem de fazer o trabalho sujo. Ninjas regenerados, que mataram muitos a sangue-frio, sem um pingo de remorso... Eles são muito perigosos._

**Konan: **BBBBBAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAA \o/ **- Correndo**** de um lado para o outro, ou sapateando em cima da mesa - **

_Ok, nem tão frios. Mais perigosos..._

**Zetsu: **La lári lalarirááááááá **n.**n – **Zetsu cuidando do jardim**** –**

_¬¬__Corrigindo, eles não são tão frios e perigosos, mais são sanguinários._

**Itachi:**KISAMEEEEEE! VOCÊ VIU O MEU ESMALTEE?

**Kisame: **Eu to do seu lado, não precisa gritar o míope, u.ú Você deixou no quarda-roupa, junto com os cremes pro cabelo ¬¬

_To cansada de mentir ¬¬'' Eles são o grupo de idiotas, __enfurnados__ em uma mansão, vegetando, __rezando__, explodindo ou simplesmente cuidando das unhas como o nosso querido Itachi faz_

**Itachi: **n.n **– Cuidando das unhas – **(Mais ele e homem! E MEU PUTO! \O/)

_Mais um acontecimento inesperado faz um Akatsuki, entrar em estado catatônico, vegetativo entre outros termos inapropriado para menores de 800 anos u.u/_

**Deidara: **CAAAAADDDDDÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! \Ç.\)/

**Sasori: **Cadê o que peste?

**Deidara: **...

**Akatsukis: ****- Reunidos**** na sala com o susto do grito **- O.o **O**.o O::o O/.\o

**Deidara: **GGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! \Ç.\)/

-

_**Em Konoha – Prédio da Hokage**__** -**_

-

**Tsunade: ****- Tomando**** Sakê enquanto assinas papéis – **

**Shizune: ****- Brincando com o TonTon (O porco de estimação( \o/-**

**-Terremoto abala a cidade, fazendo cair a muralha da China, Destruir a ****Austrália**** e o****s rostos dos Hokages desmorarem****- **

**Tsunade: **O que foi isso?! O.O''

**Shizune: **Quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece o.o/

-

_**De volta à mansão akatsukesca o/**_

-

**Pain: **Qual o nome da coisa? O::O'

**Konan: ****- Tentando**** consolar o Deidara –** ó.ò

**Deidara: ****- Tendo**** uma crise emo-cional – **T.\)

**Hidan: **Peça a Jashi-sama que lhe ajude a achar a.. Chapinha u.u''

**Kakuzu: **Se eu achar, eu vou vender, deve sair em um bom preço no mercado negro -

**Deidara: **Eu te mato! Ò.\)9

**Kakuzu: **Eu sou imortal ¬¬

**Deidara: **Então eu te castro Ù.\)

**Kakuzu: **Ai eu quebro a Gertrudes n.n/

**Deidara: **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!! \Ó.\)/

**Pain: **Parem com essa baboseira e vamos terminar logo com isso, Faremos o seguinte: Cada um vai com sua dupla procurar a chapinha em um canto da casa. Okay? Ò::Ó/

**Akatsuketes: **Sim senhor! Ò.ó7

-

-

_**2 Horas depois**_

-

-

**Pain: ****- Se arrastando pela casa – **Acharam a coisa? ó::ò

**Kisame: ****- Parecendo**** um peixe des****s****ecado (****Irônico**** não? XD) – **Nem sinal de vida x.x/

**Konan: **Chega ò.ó Deixa que ele procure to cansada. **– Se joga no sofá – **

**Pain: ****- Se estatela no chão – **

**Kisame: **Vou dormir ú.ú/ **-Sai rumo ao quarto – **

**Itachi: **Também vou ù.ú/ **- Vai andando e bate a cabeça na porta -**Quem foi que colocou essa porta aqui? ò.ó **– Sai da sala resmungando – **

**Akatsuketes: **¬¬

**Hidan: ****- Vai rezar-**

**Kakuzu: ****- Vai jogar na loteria - **n.n

**Deidara: **Ninguém quer ajudar a achar a Gertrudes? Y.\)

**Sasori: ****- Saindo**** de fininho-**

**Deidara: **Nem pense nisso Danna ò.\) Você vai me ajudar a achar a chapinha \o/

**Sasori: **O que eu ganho com isso? ¬¬

**Deidara: **... Não sei, depois eu penso n.\)/

**Sasori: **Você pensa? ô.ô

**Deidara: **Vamos logo... ¬.\)'' **–Sai arrastando Sasori para seu quarto- **

**-**

**-**

**Sasori: **Onde?

**Deidara: **Mais pra cima.

**Sasori: **E agora?

**Deidara: **Mais pra trás...

**Sasori: **E agora?

**Deidara: **Perfeito.

**Sasori: - ****Terminando de guardar as esculturas de argilas do Deidara ****na cômoda –** (XD)

**Deidara: **Será que ta na parte de cima do guarda-roupa? ó.\)

**Sasori: **Você só vai saber se procurar não acha? ¬¬

**Deidara: **¬. \) Vem, me ajuda aqui o/

_Depois de várias tentativas de __nossos__ bravos ninjas de tentar subir na parte de cima do __guarda-roupa, __tiveram que optar por __algo, digamos... Constrangedor o.ó''_

**Deidara: ****- Sentado**** nos ombros do Sasori-**

**Sasori: **Onde fui tocar minha mula ¬¬''

_Mais... Como tudo não são flores na vida de Akasuna no Sasori, um pequeno __deslize__ pode provocar algo ainda mais... Vejam você mesmos o/_

_Depois de uma absurda queda, o quarto pareceu __pequeno__ para eles._

_Sasori ao chão e Deidara caiu por cima, o total contado do corpo de ambos os fazia estremecer, e os pelos da nuca, arrepiarem__. Podiam sentir cada músculo do corpo um do ou__tro__, corações descompassados e bocas a centímetros,__quase coladas__Olhavam-se nos olhos, como se fosse __à__ primeira ou a última vez que os via. Não conseguiam distinguir os sentimentos. Não sabia __assimilar__ o que sentiam no momento.__ Tomando iniciativa, Sasori chega mais perto de Deidara, no que começou um beijo tímido, se tornou um total amasso.__ Exploravam o corpo um do outro com as mãos, e só impressão minha, ou ta quente por aqui n.n''_

_Maaaaais, como sempre essa autora baka tem que por alguém pra atrapalhar o/_

**Konan: ****-Entrando no quarto de ****supetão****-** Deidara! Achei sua... o.o... Yaaa °-°/

**Sasori: **OMG?! O///O""

**Deidara: **o////o''

**Konan: ****-Em choque- **YYYaaaaaaaaaaa °-°/

**Konan: ****- Segurando**** a Chapinha na mão, em estado catatônico -** °-°/

**Deidara: ****- Roupa amassada e cabelos ****desembrenhados**** – **Gertrudes! Valeu Konan-chan/o/ **- Sai correndo pra ajeitar os cabelos loiros com cheiro de LOreal' – **

**Sasori: **o.o... Tem gente me chamando /o/ **-Sai mais rápido que o Flash- **

**Konan: ****- Em estado de choque – **Yaaaaaaaaaaa... °O°

-

_**De novo em Konoha, prédio da Hokage /o/**_

-

**Tsunade: **Esse terremoto causou muitos prejuízos u.u'

**Shizune: **Espero que não aconteça mais u.u/

**- Tremor de terra-**

**Shizune: ****-Se segurando para não cair- **Eu e minha boca grande ¬¬

-

_**De volta a Akatsuki )o)**_

-

**Konan: ****- Correndo em círculos pela sala- **Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaaaaaaooooiiiii! °O°

**Kakuzu: **o.o... O que aconteceu com ela?

**Sasori: ****- Na maior cara-de-pau (Irônico não? XDD)- **Não faço a mínima idéia n.n

**Deidara: ****-Disfarçando- **n.\)

**Sasori: ****- ****Sussurra**** no ouvido de Deidara- **Já sei o que eu quero ganhar... **– Sorriso pervo-**

**Deidara: **O////o'''

_**• O W A R I • **_

* * *

•

_**Lembre-se, e minha primeira fic yaoi, não me matem x.x**_

Yoru-chaan_** Você merecia coisa melhor do que isso sabia...**_

_**Mais como seu pedido e uma ordem/o/**_

_**•**_

_**Reviews? ó.ó/**_


End file.
